


Bath Time

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15. Kurt/Finn<br/>Prompt: Bubble bath sex. No using bubbles as lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

It was the clanging of pots and pans that first caught Kurt's attention as he opened the door to his and Finn's small New York apartment. He initially thought nothing of it, as it was usual for Finn to make himself grilled sandwiches as an afternoon snack, but as the faint smell of burning chocolate wafted over as he dropped his keys into the small bowl on the dresser by the door he began to worry. Finn didn't have the greatest of track records in the kitchen; anything more technically difficult than pancakes would usually end up in disaster when Finn would try to cook, and Kurt really didn't want to spend the night scrubbing whatever pot now had burnt in chocolate in the bottom. He'd much rather just cuddle up to his husband on the couch and watch a movie.

Hurrying through the living room Kurt found himself shell-shocked as he reached the kitchen, watching the sight before him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. The room was an outright catastrophe. Flour and egg was smeared over the counter-tops, the walls were smeared with chocolate and even more eggs, the floor... the floor was absolutely flooded with milk. There was even smears of brown on his usually crisp white roof; how Finn had managed to get it there in the first place Kurt couldn't understand.

And in the middle of the room stood his husband; covered from head to toe in various ingredients, a small tray of mostly burnt cookies in his hands, and a proud grin on his face.

Kurt stared at the mess before him; eyes tracing over every single little glob of cookie dough splattered onto the cupboards and the refrigerator, watching the huge pile of bowls and utensils resting in the sink... watching the hours of cleaning this calamity before him represented.

He didn't even want to know the state of the oven.

Kurt could feel the calm evening he'd planned all day at work just fly away as he took in the room before him. Though, he couldn't even be truly upset and unhappy about it, not with how ecstatic and proud Finn looked holding the finished cookies in his hand. His husband was such a little puppy sometimes, and Kurt honestly loved that, even if it sometimes meant a little more work to clean up his messes than Kurt wanted.

And this particular picture before him? It was just another thing about Finn that Kurt loved. His husband may be inept at cooking and baking, but it didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying, and Kurt would be there for every success and failure Finn did in the kitchen.

It was with a small blissful sigh that Kurt finally entered the room, careful not to step into anything as he made his way over to his husband. He took the tray from Finn's hands and placed it on the kitchen table before leaning up on his tippy toes and pecking his husband on the cheek.

“I see you've been having fun while I was working,” Kurt joked merrily, a patient smile on his lips as he once again looked around the room. “How long have you been baking anyway?”

“Uhm,” Finn began, rolling back and forth on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back, looking even more of a five year old on a sugar rush than usual. “A while, I guess. They were making these really complicated Christmas cookies on TV that looked _soo_ good Kurt, but since I knew I could never ever make them myself I thought that those chocolate chip cookies you always make would taste just as good, and they don't seem too hard to do. So I decided to try and do those instead. They aren't really that bad, you should try them.”

Kurt chuckled, wondering how many cookies Finn had managed to eat already. There only seemed to be about six or so left, so it had probably been a lot. Finn was going to be on such a sugar high, wasn't he?

“I think I will,” Kurt promised. “But first we are going to get you cleaned up. You go and take a bath to get rid of all the flour and egg yolk in your hair. I'll stay here and clean up this mess.”

Finn shook his head vehemently at Kurt's preposition. “Nuh-uh, dude. I'll clean it up later, I promise.” Kurt watched as Finn looked over himself. “Though I guess you're right about the bath.”

“You think?” Kurt chuckled and began herding the tall man out of his kitchen. “And it's no worry, it'll be fun to clean that disaster up,” Kurt added dryly.

“You know, I'm not good with understanding when you're sarcastic or not, but I definitely think you are this time,” Finn stated as he pulled Kurt with him to the bathroom. “But you shouldn't have to clean up my mess. So how 'bout this: we'll both clean it up. Later. For now, how about you join me in the bathroom? We can kiss and stuff, and I'll even let you put your gunk into my hair and on my face.”

“It's normal conditioner Finn, it only smells like vanilla and coconut,” Kurt sighed at having to explain it one more time. “It's not any different from the strawberry one that you use. Except maybe smelling better.”

“So you'll take the bath with me?” Finn grinned excitedly.

Such a puppy.

“Yeah, sure, just make sure to put in some of my bath salts – the lavender one – with your regular bubbles,” Kurt chuckled as Finn turned on the tap and begun filling up the bathtub, pouring a generous dose of bubble bath and a pinch of Kurt's precious salts inside. The bathtub was a big thing, bought specifically so they could both fit in there without feeling cramped and awkward. “Besides,” Kurt added, “your skin will thank me for taking a bath with you, now that I'll get to put my 'gunk' on it.”

Finn only whooped and snuck a few kisses from Kurt before he began taking off the sweater he was wearing. Kurt smiled happily as he at a more sedated speed began unbuttoning his shirt, folding it neatly before getting his pants off. By the time Kurt was getting his underwear off Finn was already sat in the tub, the hot bubbled water reaching up to his waist as he watched Kurt strip before him.

Kurt smiled at the hand reaching out for his own as he stepped closer, and he gratefully took the offered hand as he stepped into the tub, enjoying the other hand that was steadying his hip as he sat down between Finn's long legs.

Leaning back against his husband broad chest Kurt closed his eyes and just relaxed into the bubbles around him. This was much more like what he had wanted his night to be after a day of hell at work; to just relax and breathe beside his man as he calmed down. The warmth from the water relaxing his strained muscles only added to that peaceful moment.

What relaxed him even more though was the big hands falling onto his shoulders and gently kneading all the tension away expertly. While baking certainly wasn't one of his husband's strengths, massages certainly were. Finn had even taken a class during collage where he'd learned more about it, at first thinking it would be an easy credit but later finding how much he'd enjoyed it. Finn had never made a career out of it in the end, but Kurt had certainly reaped from his expertise.

“Uh,” Kurt moaned appreciatively when Finn found a particularly tangled knot of muscles at the back of his neck. “Feels so good when you do that.”

“Uh-huh,” Finn laughed teasingly, though Kurt couldn't care less, not when the tall tenor pressed his thumbs in a little harder and drew several low moans out of Kurt, “I can definitely hear that.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kurt grumbled good-naturedly, stretching his neck to the side and inviting Finn's touch to where he wanted it. Finn complied, as expected, and new moans and grateful groans tumbled out of his mouth with every little touch to his neck and shoulders.

Soon Kurt could feel a mouth joining in on the fun; biting into the soft and relaxed muscles that Finn had abandoned after untangling them, now instead letting Finn's teeth marking them up and straining them again – only this time in such a better way.

“Oh!” Kurt cried out lowly when he felt those teeth against his skin, the sound resonating through the tile walled room and sounding sinful to Kurt's own ears. “Are you sure you want to start something? Don't think I'll let you stop if you do,” Kurt warned.

“Oh, I definitely want something,” Finn murmured against his skin, the vibrations making Kurt shiver pleasantly.

Kurt could feel himself hardening quickly in time with the assault on his skin, just as he could feel the length behind him thickening and stretching against his lower back behind him. Kurt knew that if he leant up and forward just slightly that cock would get trapped in the cleft of his ass, and though it was seriously tempting, Kurt held himself back and let Finn continue with his ministrations instead. The worship going on to his neck was just as good as having Finn rut up against his ass, so it wasn't exactly a dissatisfaction, very much the opposite if anything.

Reaching his arm up behind himself Kurt tangled his bubble-covered fingers into his husbands knotted hair, frowning slightly at the feeling of dried egg yolk against his fingertips, but forgetting all about it and tugging it a little bit instead when Finn bites into his marble colored flesh lightly.

“I'm going to look like I've been beaten up and mugged tomorrow when I go to work won't I?” Kurt sighs when Finn sucks a new piece of skin into his mouth, trembling pleasantly from the sparks rushing through his bones when those teeth drags against his sensitive flesh.

“Naw, just like you got eaten or something,” Finn states happily, going to town and devouring the little piece of skin just below Kurt's left ear, that little part of his body that always has Kurt moaning like some wanton whore.

“Oh! Oh, oh. Ah! Like- like that's an-any better,” Kurt whines, bucking back towards the tall man, needing so much more than he did mere seconds earlier. That fucking little traitorous spot, turning him into some slut even if it's barely grazed. 

It should be ashamed of itself.

Or given an award.

“I think it is,” Finn jovially responds, thumbing over the little patch of marked skin and making Kurt shudder. “Everyone'll know you're mine. Besides, we both know you'll wear one of your scarf-things anyway.”

Kurt doesn't dignify it with a response, only arches his back against Finn when he licks a broad stripe up the side of his neck and simultaneously reaches a hand around Kurt to pinch and play with one of Kurt's stiff nipples.

Maybe Kurt should let Finn bake more cookies in the future – it certainly seems like it's worth it...

“Lube,” Kurt gasps when Finn traces his other nipple with his fingertips. “Do we have any lube in here?”

“I don't think so, didn't we use that up last week or something?” Finn asks in return, preening so much Kurt's worried it will be a fixed feature. “Why?”

“Wanted you to fuck me,” Kurt admits, pushing his back against Finn's hardened cock. “But if we don't have any lube it won't work.”

“We can use the bubbles,” Finn suggests as he circles his hand around Kurt's length, teasing him.

“Absolutely not!” Kurt shouts. “God knows how badly it would hurt! Not to mention how unhygienic it would be.”

“Geez, calm down Kurt. It was just a joke,” Finn mumbles as he grasps onto Kurt's dick and begins to stroke him leisurely under the water.

“Mhmm, right,” Kurt says, unconvinced, but bucks his hips up non the less against Finn's closed fist. Then an idea sparks in his mind, and he's quick to swat Finn's hand away from himself.

Getting his feet under himself Kurt resorts to kneeling down on the porcelain, looking behind himself when he lowers himself onto his arms as well, his hips and ass canting up into the air. “You could fuck my thighs though,” he offers, jiggling said thighs enticingly.

“Don't we need lube for that as well?” Finn wonders, though he gets in position behind Kurt and stroking him across his wet back. “We always use lube when we do it in bed.”

“It'll be fine,” Kurt assures him, waving the concern off. “The water will be enough for this. So you should just – fuck me!” Kurt breaks off in a scream when Finn aligns himself so he'll push himself between Kurt's supple thighs right alongside Kurt's balls and dick, nudging them when he moves and jostling Kurt from his thoughts.

Adjusting his legs so that Finn'll get a tighter space to thrust against Kurt let's himself just roll with Finn's motions; the hands gripping onto his hips tightly dragging him back whenever Finn pushes forward and helping him lean back up when he draws back. The constant friction against his dick and balls is wonderful though, and Kurt wonders absentmindedly why they aren't doing this more than they are. It's easier than stretching themselves every other day, and clean-up is just as quick, not to mention that it feels just as awesome as it does having Finn filling him.

“Mmm,” he hums, his head lolling back and forth as the water splashes around them. “Feels so good Finn. So, so good. Uh! Maybe – maybe a little quicker though?” Kurt pleads, his hips rocking back to meet the taller man's thrusts.

“Uh-huh, sure, whatever you want,” Finn grunts and shifts a little before practically boring himself between Kurt's milky white thighs, making Kurt moan from the wonderful rubbing against his dick.

The snapping of skin against skin as well as the sploshing of water echoes through the room – the only sounds apart from the steady stream of silent noises passing both of their lips, the only sounds apart from the encouraging words and pleads traded between them.

“Oh, yes, Finn. Fuck me!”

“God, Kurt, so tight!”

“Yes, there, right there!”

“Feel so good, so good!”

Soon Kurt can feel Finn beginning to stutter behind himself, can feel him beginning to thrust so much more erratically than before, and he knows that his husband is about to come. So when he not only feels Finn's seed shooting out between his thighs and staining them white – but also feels a thumb pressing against his rim, though not enough to push inside, Kurt comes with a shudder of his own. Shooting white strands of come into the water below him Kurt growls out with pleasure, the only thing holding him up being Finn's hands as he looses all control of his limbs.

His arms are shaking enjoyably when he manages to calm down enough to sit up on his knees, his muscles feeling loose and sated as he leans back against Finn again. Finn too seems satiated where he's resting with his head against the wall, his arms weakly clutching at Kurt when he realizes the smaller man is leaning back against his chest again.

“Did we really come that hard?” Finn asks deftly, his closed eyes tilted towards the ceiling.

“Yep,” Kurt mumbles tiredly, always so unexplainably drowsy after he's come. “Why did we come so hard?”

“No idea.”

“Hmm.” Kurt hums, opening one eye and gazing down at the water before him. The bubbles are long gone, having dissipated while they fucked like the animals they sometimes seemed to be. Instead he can see his come floating obscenely on the surface, and groans realizing they can't get clean in this water now. “We'll have to take a shower soon. You still haven't washed your hair, and there's cum in the water now, so we can't use that. And I who just wanted to sleep now,” Kurt whines pitifully, already so sleepy and ready for a quick nap.

“Don't worry, dude,” Finn's deep voice rumbles against his skin, breaking him out of his sour and grumpy mood, “you only need to wash off anyway and then you can just walk off when I get this stuff out of my hair. I'll join you in bed later, how 'bout that?”

“Sounds good,” Kurt grumbles admittedly, standing up and letting Finn pull the plug from the bottom of the tub, the soiled water rushing away in quick rivulets.

Turning on the shower as the water quickly disappears between his feet Kurt is quick to get himself cleaned off, only doing the bare minimum before stepping out and leaving Finn in there by himself.

“Just remember,” Kurt calls as he dries himself off, “when I wake up again you're going to let me moisturize that skin before we clean up the kitchen.”

Finn only grunts sulkily under the hot spray of water, and Kurt leaves the bathroom with the towel secured around his hips.

*

When Finn emerges from the bathroom not ten minutes later Kurt is already fast asleep in their big king-sized bed. Finn only smiles down gently at his husband, places a quick but soft kiss against his rosy cheek before grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and leaves the room to get the kitchen sorted.

Because maybe – if he get's that kitchen cleaned before Kurt wakes up – Kurt won't remember Finn's promise about letting him put that gunk on his face.

Or at least he might reward Finn by only using one of his hundreds of bottles with gunk.

One can hope. Right?


End file.
